


Candle in the Storm

by yodepalma



Series: promptio 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: It's only a little rain.Written for Promptio week day 1: in the dark.





	Candle in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> let me just tell you, at 1am titles cease to have all meaning

"But it's only a _little_ rain," Noctis whines, staring down at his phone. " _Why_ can't he make it?"

The thunder that answers his question is so loud it drowns out Oracle Quest's music, and Prompto _jumps_. Stella jumps too—right into an iron giant's sword. Gladio sighs and pats Prompto's back.

"It's only thunder," he says. "At least the power hasn't gone out."

The lights flicker. Gladio glares up at them, hoping the look on his face will be enough to keep them running, but no such luck. The game music cuts off abruptly with a little staticky buzzing noise, and then they're sitting in darkness. Rain batters against the windows and thunder rolls again, louder and more ominously than before.

"Great," Prompto says loudly. "Thanks a _lot_ , Gladio."

"Y'know I don't actually control the universe, right?" Gladio tosses his controller and stares at—or at least _toward_ —the blank television screen. "And neither does dad. No matter how funny he thinks that rumor is."

Noctis snorts. "Dad was trying to _annoy_ Clarus when he had someone spread it."

Gladio turns toward him with a frown. The light from Noctis' phone makes him look _eerie_ , his shadowed eyes looking like empty holes in his face. "The king did not spread that rumor."

Noctis doesn't look up. "He was snickering about it over dinner, like, a week before you heard it."

"Uh huh." Gladio turns back toward Prompto. "Can you believe the lies this kid tells?"

Prompto doesn't say anything. Gladio squints at him through the darkness, but he can't see anything until a flash of lightning lights up the room. More thunder immediately follows it and Prompto flinches, the controller he’s still clutching falling to the floor. "I _hate_ the dark," Prompto mutters.

Shit. He'd forgotten how scared Prompto is of, well, basically everything.

"Hey." Gladio inches closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Prompto's so tense he's _shaking_. "The Wall is still up. Nothing can get in the city."

"I know," Prompto says, failing to relax an inch. "I'm not—it doesn't _help_. If knowing things made me not scared I'd never _be_ scared."

Gladio rubs the back of his neck and sighs. It kills him that there's nothing he can do to help.

"...I might have some candles in the kitchen," Noctis says. The couch creaks a little as he gets up, but it's not as loud as his groan. Gladio wonders whether it's his knee or his back that's bothering him; he knows both of them ache in the rain. He starts to get up to help Noct look, but Prompto latches onto his arm.

"Don't go." Prompto's fingers press against Gladio's skin hard enough that they'll probably leave bruises. "I don't want to be alone."

"I can find the candles." Noctis shuffles toward the kitchen. "You two can take the couch. I might just go to sleep."

Gladio rolls his eyes. "Of course you will." He slides his arm down Prompto's back so he can tuck his hand under his armpit and drag him to his feet. Prompto squeaks and clings to him, but he doesn't protest when Gladio pulls him over to the couch and down into his lap. Gladio wraps his arms around Prompto's waist and pulls him close.

"Okay, I guess this is nice," Prompto mumbles, leaning against Gladio's chest. He still jumps at the next flash of lightning, though. "You'd punch a daemon to death for me, wouldn't you?"

"Right in the face," Gladio assures him, kissing his cheek.

"Why are you two always so _gross_?" Noctis drops an armful of candles on the end table. "Do you just enjoy _torturing me_?"

"Mostly," Prompto says. "But the cuddling is a nice bonus."

Noctis snaps his fingers and the candlewick lights up. The flame shoots for the ceiling, making Prompto and Gladio _both_ flinch.

"Don't fucking burn the building down!" Gladio snarls, blinking until the afterimage fades away. Noctis snaps again, grinning and making finger guns at the next candle.

"Boom," he says, though the flame isn't as high this time. "Fire."

"You are _such_ a dork," Prompto says, squirming until he throws his legs over Gladio's thighs. He wraps one arm around Gladio's neck and leans his head on his shoulder. "This is why we torture you."

"I hate you both," Noctis says, deadpan. "You don't deserve these candles."

"Maybe not." Prompto's voice is smug. "But Gladio will probably kill you if you take my light away."

Noctis rolls his eyes and gathers up some of the candles. He puts one on every flat surface he can find, lighting them _without_ trying to burn the place down.

"That's enough light, right?" he asks, clutching the last candle. "Or do I need to leave this one too?"

"It's great, Noct." Prompto grins. "As long as nothing burns down. Pretty sure this is a fire hazard."

"I'm going to light _you_ on fire," Noctis grumbles, lighting the candle in his hand. "I'm going to go to bed. _Please_ don't have sex on my couch."

"No promises." Gladio smirks as Prompto smacks his chest. "What? That's what power outages are _for_."

Noctis rolls his eyes and rushes out of the room like he's afraid they're going to start fucking right in front of him. Which they _wouldn't_ , obviously. It'd be like doing it in front of Iris. Gladio feels a little sick just thinking about it.

"I'll go sleep with Noct instead," Prompto says. "I mean it. At least _he_ doesn't snore."

Gladio scowls. "I don't snore."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, big guy." Prompto pats his arm. Gladio ought to push him off his lap.

"I _was_ going to suggest we try to sleep too, but if you'd rather _not_ …"

"No, sleep is good!" Prompto nuzzles his neck. "The dark is less scary when I'm asleep."

Damnit, now Gladio can't try to talk him into anything else. "Come on, let's at least lie down. My neck hurts just _thinking_ about sleeping like this."

Prompto makes an agreeable sort of noise, but he doesn't move. At least not until Gladio starts to pick him up, and then he only huffs and clings tighter. It's a good thing Prompto's so damn light. It only takes Gladio a minute to get them comfortable, Prompto stretched out on top of him. Gladio gives his waist a gentle squeeze and kisses the top of his ridiculous hair.

"It _is_ better like this," Prompto mumbles into his neck. He sighs and pushes himself up just enough to brush a soft kiss against Gladio’s lips. “You know I l-love you, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” Gladio tugs him back in for another kiss. “I love you too.”


End file.
